Intergalactic
by Victoria Fairchild
Summary: . I recommend this for SCI-FI and Doctor Who fans. This is not a fanfiction of the series, this is solely my own writing and ideas, though there are references in it.


This is the story of my life and who I've become to be, and who I will be. This is the story of my people and I am their savior. This isn't just a story this is real life for me. Every day for me is a story for the people of Earth and I am writing this to warn you, the people of Earth, the dangers you are in. I want you to do two things for me right now; the first, take a deep breathe and prepare yourself for this story. The second, I want you to forget everything you know about space and your planet.

"Miss?"

"What?"

"I asked if you are nervous."

"Oh, just a little. Why do I seem like it?"

"Yes, ma'am you do." She finished doing my hair and brought the mirror for me to see.

"I love it." I said as she turned around to grab a piece of dark blue ribbon to go in my hair. She put the ribbon in my hair.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Um, Anna where are my clothes?"

"You will be wearing a dress for Intergalactic, your father said girls wear dresses for these things, and that they have to be blue and white."

"I'm not a girl. I am a woman who can hold her own"

"Yes, I know that, but your father said it was required, if you were to attend."

"I know, but a dress, he knows I hate those things."

"It's just for this time, and this time only."

"I hope so." She went to grab the dress from behind me somewhere and came back with it. It's beautiful, I will give it that. It had a long flowing white sleeves and the body was a deep royal blue. It was a long a dress that reached the floor.

"Here you go." She handed me the dress and I went to change. I came out.

"I think it's too long I keep tripping over it."

"No, you're wrong that's what these are for." She held up a pair of shoes that added height to you; they were white to match the dress. "They're heels. Put them on and they'll help." I snatched them out of her hands and put them on. I stood back up. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, I hope it's the last time I wear it too."

"If you plan to go to these meetings from now on, I don't think it will be."

"Anyway I have to go Father wants me there early so I can greet them. Thank you so much for everything."

"Be careful."

"I will." I grabbed my dagger and strapped it onto my dress, and left.

I walked into our conference room for Intergalactic, this room was used for special occasions, and that was rare. My father was bending over the table looking at something.

"Ah, Elsa, I'm glad you're here."

"What are you looking?"

"It's map of one of the cities city."

"Why?"

"That's not your concern. Why do you have that, what do you plan to fight?"

"My dagger? No one father, it's just..?"

"Give it to me." He held out his hand.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Fine." I pulled the dagger off of me and handed it to him. He set it on the table behind him.

"I'm disappointed in you. I allow you to be at Intergalactic, a meeting a peace, and yet, you bring a weapon, a tool of destruction. I have raised you better than this."

"Father if you just let me speak..."

"No! You will listen to what I am about to tell you, and you will follow them closely, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir."

"First off, you will not speak unless spoken to. Second, if someone were to ask you a question you are to answer it honestly and do not add to, turn it into another question or make a smart remark. Third and most importantly, if someone insults you as a girl you are to hold your tongue and not say anything about women rights. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, you make yourself clear as water."

"Good." One of out servants entered the room and he looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"They are here, sire."

"Thank you, you may leave." The servant left and left us alone. "If you step one step out of line, that is it. Follow me and rember do not speak unless spoken to." He led me out to the door behind us where there was a long strip, for landing. People were walking towards us; nine people were walking towards us. Four men and three women to be exact, each one wearing a different style of clothes but the same colours as I. The first women had long brown and deep blue eyes like mine, with tan skin. The second girl had short curly fiery red hair and icy blue eyes with a very pale complexion. Finally, the third women had medium length brown hair and brown eyes with dark almost chocolate skin. I caught each of their names; their names are in same order as they fit their description. Athena, Amy and Elena shook hands with my dad. Then the men, whose names are, Jalal, Chris, Jobe and the Teacher, I thought Teacher was a weird name for a person, but hey, they live on a different planet than we do. They each shook my father's hand and then mine. But Jalal instead of shaking my hand kissed it. I was disgusted, absolutely disgusted. No women, especially me, princess of Trellstar, should be treated like that.

"You are a beauty, finer than all the days of all the planets and galaxies combined. You are prettier than rose, and brighter than red sun that shines in our sky."

"Excuse me?" I said with disgust.

"Anyway shall we carry on with this meeting then?" Everyone went inside, but I was stopped. "Elsa I swear to the high heavens that if you step one foot out of line, you will regret it." He released my arm and went inside and took his seat. I took my seat and meet his gaze, if looks could kill, his would have.

"To start off, do we have any fights going on one of your planets?"

"NO." They each answered in return.

"Good, no before we really begin, if you would please press down on the table in front of you and state your name and home planet." Everyone did as told. I caught some of the planets names like, Oronis, Valacade, Gallifrey and Planeta. Didn't catch Earth though, and I was pretty sure the representer for earth should've been here. I don't think Earth ever pulled apart from Intergalactic, but you really never know. The meeting dragged on and finally we breaked.

"There are some refreshments out the door, feel free to take whatever you want." Everyone left to the hallway. I finally got up and went out to the hallway and so did my father behind me. I didn't get anything; my brain was fired by the meeting.

"There is the beauty, tell me, do you have any husbands?"

"Tell me, a man with such lust, do you have any wives?" I stumped him. "While I have memorized all of Shakespeare plays, you continue to speak from lust."

"Tell me when a girl is able to speak freely?"

"A women should be able to speak her mind just like a man, and should be allowed to fight, like a man, so tell me, when is a women not equvliant to a man?"

"You're a feisty one I like you."

"I am not a..." Everyone had his or her eyes on us.

"Elsa! Enough!" I turned around to face my father. "Go to your room, your done here."

"But..."

"I said enough. Until you have learned your lesson, you are to stay in your room or unless told otherwise. Now leave." I stared him in the eye, and then turned left. One of the women, who I think name is Athena Holmes, stopped me in my path.

"You are strong women, I would like to have you visit my planet, you could see what…"

"Athena Holmes, let my daughter pass and do not speak to her again." She stepped out of my way and continued down the hallway, I could feel her piercing sapphire eyes watching me. I turned the corner and I could hear them talking.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her; she stood up for herself, you..."

"Do not tell me how to run my kingdom, or m daughter, this is not your planet."

"No, you're right, but she is a woman she should be treated with respect, not like a pet."

"Excuse me?" I heard Jalal ask.

"You have no right to treat a woman like that."

"Excuse me, but..."

"Do you know what your planets name means in our language? It means disgusting, and it fights you."

"I had no clue you were so..."

"I would advise you not to finish your sentence, Jalal, you only know your boundaries as soon as people tell you no. I would advise you to learn some." That's all I heard before slamming my door and throwing myself on my bed.

Hours passed before my father came back in. He was angry; his eyes said everything they needed to.

"How could you do something like that? After the three rules I gave you, three simple rules and you broke them all. What am I going to do with you?

"Please if you just listen to me, I can expla…"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do with you."

"What?"

"I am taking your powers and your freedom away, everything that you've loved is gone, and your freedom of speech around the palace is gone. Doing teenage things with your friends, that's gone, your powers, your weapons, everything. You will live in this room, and will not come out of it, you will not go outside or sneak out, or consequences will be more severe than this. I am going to have someone teach you what it means to be a lady, and run a kingdom."

"You can't do this to me! It isn't fair!"

"I am your king and what I say goes. This was your doing, you brought this upon yourself."

"But..."

"From here on out this applies to you and you only unless notified. May my wish be done." He got up and left.

The next day was a horrible day for me. My father had specialists in weaponry take all of my weapons away, my dagger and sword, my bow and arrows, all of it, gone. It felt like having your heart ripped out and then being put back in incorrectly. They took my books, and pictures of my friends away, books on how to control your powers and love story and adventure, they were gone, all the books. They were replaced with how to be lady and what it takes to run a kingdom. But what really set me off, is that they took my bible, the one my mother gave me, and replaced it with a book called laws of a kingdom. I was furious, I begged them to give it back but they said it was the king's orders to take every book in my room. They replaced the pictures of my friends with my mom and dad, but what they hadn't taken away was my powers.

Three days later a man came into my room, carrying a silver case. He had dark skin with short black hair. His eyes had gold eyeliner around them and he was wearing black clothes.

"What's in the case?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He took a seat across from my bed where I was sitting, at my desk. He turned to face me.

"I want to know what's in there."

"In time you will soon find out. But for know I need you to answer my questions, truthfully."

"Fine, I will, when my father is here to watch this."

"No, you're going to answer my questions without him."

"Look, if you're about to do something like inject me with a poison, I want him here to see what he has done to me, and when I see him then and only then will you get your answers."

"Fine."

He stood up and went over to the door and opened it and asked the guard to get my father, and the guard left. Minutes later, my father walked through the door.

"Lets get this over with; I have business to attend to."

"Do you really hate me that much, that you don't care for me anymore since when has your duties to the world been more important to me?" he ignored me, and my heart broke, the only person that might have loved me for who I really was, didn't care for me anymore. I had no one.

"To start off with, what is your name?

"My name is Elsa Reeves."

"Good, now the real questions begin. Who are your best friends, the ones that you trust deeply enough to tell them a secret you wouldn't tell anyone else, one that you would die for?"

"I have none; they all gave up on me."

"Interesting, would you say were close to them?"

"Yes, they were like sister to me."

"Now, have you ever used your powers to get something you want?"

"No, I wasn't raised like that."

"Now that is very interesting, you followed those rules but not the ones your father gave you, why?"

"I don't know."

"Is there something you regret doing or not doing?"

"since this is probably the last the time I will be able to speak freely, I'm going to tell you what is on mind, if I have to die I want to die standing in what I believe in. of course it has to be okay with Sovann Hu first." That was my dad's name; we can choose our own names at the age of ten if we don't like ournames, so I changed my name from Mary Hu to Elsa Reeves.

"If your last wish is to speak your mind freely then so be it." Sovann said.

"Yes, I do regret refusing an offer."

"And what was the offer?" the man on black said.

"I was offered to go to another planet and live there, the planet Planeta; it's a planet where every man and women is free to do what they please." I looked over at Sovann and he didn't seem the slightest bit surprised.

"I see, do you have any wishes you would like to share with us?"

Yes actually I do. I wish I had never been born." Still nothing, not a sign of regret of doing this to me.

"If you would please follow me, I am going to take you somewhere." He stood up and walked over to me and brought out hand cuffs. They are different from your earthlings metal handcuffs, ours glow blue and have nothing to link them together. Instead, if they are more than a few inches apart, they will shock you, not to mention that once they are on you, they burn you, and if you try to break free, they tighten around your wrist and get hotter.

"I'm not a criminal."

"No you're a woman who can fight, that's different." I held out my wrists and he put them on me, I could already feel the heat from them. He stood me up and walked me over to the door. I stopped.

"Wait, I need to tell him something."

"Fine. Make it quick."

"I want you to know, since these will be my last words and I want to choose them carefully because this is who I really am. What I feel for you is indescribable. I hate you, no I more than hate. I hate you to the deepest darkest part of hell, and that barely covers it. I mean every last word and I hope that sticks with you. I hate you." I said before finally being pulled away from him.

We were in a laboratory, and I was hooked up to a machine.

"Will it hurt?"

"Greatly" he walked behind a counter and flipped a few switches. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Great, then let's begin." He turned around and pulled a lever down. At first, nothing happened, and then gradually it became stronger.

There was a high pitched sound and it felt like a migraine and a crashing of waves. It was painful, think of the worst pain you have ever had, and times it by ten, and that just barley scratches the surface of what I was feeling. I was screaming I was aware of that, and my back was arching and I curled my hands into fists and my nails were cutting me. It hurt and I didn't have the strength in me to scream or yell or even arch my back, it was wearing me down both physically and mentally. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. Then gradually it became weaker, less painful, but taking the pain away and my body was heavy, I almost wished I had the pain back. My cuffs that were holding me in came undone and I crumpled to the floor. I tried to crawl away over to the door, but two guards picked me up and carried me. Halfway through them dragging me through the hallway I blacked out.

I woke up with a painful migraine. I checked the clock in my room and it twelve o'clock. Only a few hours after the, the, and the um… I couldn't finish my train of thought, instead my thoughts filled with things on how to be a princess and rule a kingdom, to how a proper lady should act. I couldn't sort them out. I let out a blood curdling scream. It was too much, too many voices in my head, to many different thoughts, it hurt, it was burning my head. I laid back down trying to stop them, and shut them out. It didn't work. I tried to fall asleep and find peace with myself there, but I couldn't. It felt like I had been laying there for hours when I finally fell asleep. When I fell asleep, I had a night mare.

_It was night time and a blood red moon was out. Everything was quiet and peaceful, not a sound of movement could be heard. It was just the wind, the moon, and me. I had no clue where I was so I started walking. But as soon as I took my first step something was wrong with the ground. I looked down and it wasn't earth, it was bodies, bodies of my people and my kingdom far off in the distance was in ruins. Everything I ever knew or loved was gone. _

_Then it was like I was being pulled backwards toward something. I turned around and it was getting lighter, I was being pulled back in time. It was afternoon and there was a battle going on. The battle was strange, it was a battle against five planets and four planets, but the five planest combined and made a team, just as the other four planets did. I don't know what they were fighting for but the four planets, the side my planet was on, was losing. I found one of my friends Veronica. She was fighting with a sword, it was so unusual for me to see that. She blocked and hit and this continued for a few minutes. Then her enemy tricked her and she blocked wrong and she was stabbed through the stomach. He pulled his sword out of her with great force, and she fell to the ground, dead or dying. I ran up to her but she couldn't see me or hear or feel me. Then I realized it was just a dream. But a dream this accurate and it was so real, this had to be the future. Horror stricken, I woke up._


End file.
